01
Abschnitt 00 Es war der dreizehnte Jänner 4741 und es regnete nun seit drei Tagen. Die Wolken hingen so tief, dass die Spitze der Pyramide des Akkon Inc. Gebäudes nicht sichtbar war. Missmutig wendete ich den Blick vom Fenster ab, schlüpfe in die Regenkleidung und betrat den Flur um den Aufzug zu rufen. In der Garage angekommen, drehete ich meine Motorrad, eine von drei Akkon Warhammer III-S, etwas höher als nötig. Der Portier hatte kaum Zeit den Schranken zu öffnen, da war ich auch schon aus der Garage und hinter einer dichten Regenwand verschwunden. In meinem Büro angekommen, warteten die letzten Informationen zu dem laufenden Fall auf mich. Nach gründlicher Durchsicht beschloss ich, dass es an der Zeit war wieder ein paar verdächtige Individuen aufzusuchen. Abschnitt 01 „Los, Hände an die Wand.“ „Warum sind sie so ruhig, sie glauben wohl, sie sind der Herr der Lage, wie?“ „Ich bin immer leise.“ „Und was ist, wenn ich es nicht tue?“ Ich setzte ein lustloses Lächeln auf, blickte himmelwärts und meinte: „Wissen sie, ich wiederhole mich nicht gern.“ „Dann lassen sie sich doch was anderes einfa . . .“ „Würden sie bitte die Hände an die Wand legen.“ Ein Stöhnen kam vom Teppich. Man hatte mir gesagt, ich solle höflich bleiben. Also spielte ich bei dem Theater mit. „Warten sie, ich helfe ihnen.“ Diese Konzernjuppies sind immer arrogant, aber jener hier trieb es ein bißchen zu weit. Also hob ich ihn auf und stellte ihn an die Wand. Na ja, er legte dabei mehrere Meter Luftlinie zurück, ganz schön sportlich. „Würden sie bitte etwas leiser sein, sie schrecken ja die Sekretärin aus ihrer Arbeit auf.“ Die Zeit wurde knapp. Ich hatte keine Lust mit dem Bürohengst länger als nötig zu verhandeln. An den Haaren hochgezogen konnte er dann doch stehen, wenn auch etwas wackelig. „Nun, ich mache ihnen einen Vorschlag. Sie sagen mir wo sie die letzte Buchung getätigt haben und sie müssen dafür nicht die Hände an die Wand legen.“ Er starrten mich nur an. „Gut ich gebe ihnen eine kleine Gedächtnishilfe.“ Ich setzte mein Knie etwas unsanft in seinen Magen. So konnte er nicht auf die Idee kommen sich niederzusetzen und drückte ihm zwei Ares Predator III an den Hals. „Muß ich ihre Sekretärin herein bestellen?“ „Ophiushi System . . . Stellar Bank . . . 13. 4.“ „Sie haben eine lange Leitung Herr Peterson. Sind sie immer so zögernd?“ Ich zog mein Knie zurück, nicht aber die beiden Ares. „Ich werde doch ihre Sekretärin rufen. Sie sehen schlecht aus.“ „N . . Nein, bitte nicht.“ „Wie sie meinen. Aber zur Tür begleiten sie mich doch? Ich möchte sie ja als liebenswürdig und hilfsbereit in Erinnerung behalten. Vielleicht brauche ich noch etwas von ihnen.“ Die Türe glitt leise zu. „Aufwiedersehen, angenehmen Tag,“ flötete die Sekretärin als ich ihren Tisch passierte. Ich mußte lächeln. Als nächstes war Elisabeth McKinley an der Reihe. Hier benötigte ich allerdings etwas mehr Vorbereitung, nicht nur überzeugende Argumente. Der Wolkenkratzer war vierzig Stockwerke hoch. Die meisten Büros bereits verlassen. Dank der visuellen Tarnkleidung verschmolz ich mit der Metall – Betonkonstruktion. Die Saugnäpfe waren kaum zu hören und so waren nur die mächtigen erleuchteten Scheiben zu vermeiden. Nach zwei Stunden hatte ich Stockwerk Neununddreißig hinter mir gelassen. An den Ecken der weitläufigen, das Penthouse umgebenden Terrasse waren Bäumchen aufgestellt. Daraus folgt, daß die Bewegungsdetektoren unterhalb der Pflanztopfhöhe oder an der, um die Terrasse laufenden Mauer installiert waren. Das bedeutete einmal rund um die Mauer herum klettern. Es waren kein Detektoren zu orten. Eine viertel Stunde verstrich, ehe ich die Terrasse überquert hatte. Eine Sekunde später war das Schloß unter Zuhilfenahme des elektronischen Dietrichs geöffnet. Ein einfallsloser Code. Ich betrat das Innere. Im Vorzimmer war ein Paar Schuhe der Größe 45 abgestellt. Tja, das wird eine kurze Nacht werden Liebster. Und tatsächlich war aus dem Schlafzimmer leises Stöhnen und Aneinanderklatschen nackter Haut zu hören. Ganz langsam und leise glitt die Türe zur Seite. Niemand bemerkte den Störenfried. Der dicke Teppich schluckte jedes noch so kleine Geräusch. Die Frau war fest mit ihrem Partner verschlungen. Ihre Körper pulsierten rhythmisch. Plötzlich erschlaffte die Gestalt des Mannes. „Fred, was ist los mit dir? Fred!“ Darf ich ihnen behilflich sein Madame?“ Ich hatte meine Camelionsuit leicht geöffnet und den Helm abgenommen. „Was? Wer? Wer sind sie?“ „Liegen bleiben!“ Ihr Brüste hoben und senkten sich noch von der Anstrengung. „Sie Schwein. Sie haben . .“ „Wem hast du den Erlös zukommen lassen?“ „Einen Dreck werde ich dir etwas erzählen.“ .“ Der rote Punkt glitt zwischen ihre Brüsten hindurch und kam zwischen ihren Augen zur Ruhe. Ihr Atem wurde schneller, schreckgeweitete Auge blickten mich an. „Wem hast du den Erlös zukommen lassen?“ „Peterson.“ „Wie hoch war die Summe?“ „4.000.000 Kredits.“ Die Ares verschwand in ihrem Holster und ich verschwand aus dem Wohnzimmer, steckte das Decodiergerät ein, schaltete den Bewegungsdetektor aus und tauchte in die Nacht. Abschnitt 02 „Position1 für Position0“ „Kommen.“ „Alien schlüpft aus Kokon.“ „Verfolgen.“ „Verstanden.“ „Position0 an Position4“ „Kommen.“ „Hat Alien Fühler ausgestreckt?“ „Ja. Schicke Nachricht.“ „Kanal offen.“ Ein kurzes Rauschen war zu hören, dann die Stimme McKinley’s. „Hi Nick, muß mich mit dir treffen.“ Die männliche Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung klang schläfrig. „Jetzt? Weist du wie spät es ist?“ „Ja, aber ich bin überfallen worden. Hier bei mir.“ „Hast du schon die Sicherheit verständigt?“ „Nein.“ „Warum nicht?“ „Es hat was mit meinem Kind zu tun.“ „Gewohnter Treffpunkt.“ Die Leitung wurde unterbrochen. „Position0 an Position3.“ „Kommen.“ „Kokon durchsuchen.“ „Verstanden.“ „Position0 an Position2.“ „Kommen.“ „Ebnen sie Position3 den Weg.“ „Störfaktor bereits beseitigt. Verstanden.“ „Verstanden. Ende.“ „Positon3 an Position0.“ „Kommen.“ „Kokon sauber. Entpuppungsvorgang eingeleitet.“ „Verstanden.“ Nick. Dieser Name war mir unbekannt. Wahrscheinlich einer der Hintermänner. Na schauen wir doch mal wo uns das nette Mädchen hinführt. „Position0 an Position1.“ „Kommen.“ „Standort.“ „Standort Akroid Avenue, Zwölfte. Flugrichtung Nord.“ „Verstanden. Ende.“ Ich wies den Fahrer an, das Fahrzeug auf die Akroid Richtung Nord zu bringen. Zehn Minuten später waren wir Ecke Zwölfte Akroid. „Position1 an Position0“ „Kommen.“ „Flug beendet. Peilfrequenz ein. Schwärme aus.“ „Verstanden. Ende.“ „Jenny, wo kommt das Signal her?“ Jenny war nicht nur eine ausgezeichnete Pilotin. Die dunkle Silhouette im Fahrersitz verriet einen perfekten Körper. So viel ich aus ihrer Akte wußte, hatte noch nie ein Chirurg Hand an ihr Äußeres gelegt. Die roten Haare waren zu einem Knoten an ihrem Hinterkopf zusammengebunden. „Das Mephisto Bouling-House Theater.“ Das Mephisto Theater? Um diese Tageszeit? „Position0 an Position1“ „Kommen.“ „Irgendwelche Aufführungen?“ „Nein. Abtransport von Bühnenbildern.“ „Hat Alien Kontakt aufgenommen?“ „Noch nicht.“ „Verstanden Ende.“ „Wo soll ich halten.“ „Einen Block weiter.“ Der Wagen kam zum Stehen. „Warte hier.“ „Verstanden.“ Ich schlenderte zum Theater, am Haupteingang vorbei zur Laderampe. „Position1 an Position0“ „kommen.“ „Alien hat Kontakt.“ „Aufzeichnen.“ „Verstanden. Ende.“ Bei der Laderampe stand tatsächlich ein Auto und zwei Leute. Ich zoomte sie näher. Zwei Bodygards, die sich über die Qualität von einer Militech Monocry Panzerweste unterhielten. Das Kennzeichen des Autos stimmte mit dem von McKinley‘s überein. Also traute ihr dieser Nick nicht über den Weg da er ihr Auto bewachen ließ. Die beiden Wachen und ihr Stimmuster zeichnete ich auf und verschwand in der Nacht. „Position1 an Position0.“ „Kommen.“ „Habe Kontaktfahrzeuge entdeckt.“ „Komet mit Schweif?“ „Ja. Acht Wachen.“ „Aufzeichnen und Position halten. Nicht einschreiten.“ „Verstanden. Ende.“ Zurück in meinem Wagen, erfuhr ich von Jenny, daß Position2 und 3 fertig waren und sich gesammelt hatten. „Position0 an Position2.“ „Kommen.“ „Kokon beobachten.“ „Verstanden.“ Position3 an Positon0.“ „Kommen.“ „Beginne Analyse.“ „Verstanden. Ende.“ Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, daß bereits mehr als eine Stunde seit Beginn der Operation vergangen war. Wenn der Inhalt des Gespräches genauso gehaltvoll wie lange war, müßte uns das einen gewaltigen Schritt weiter bringen. Dies Elisabeth McKinley ist Bankangestellte. Warum hat sie die Überweisung nicht selbst durchgeführt? „Vielleicht dachte sie, daß es zu auffällig ist, wenn sie als Bankangestellte bei einer anderen Bank etwas einzahlt.“ Ich sah Jenny geistesabwesend an. „Kannst du Gedanken lesen?“ Sie kippte den Kopf etwas nach hinten und lachte. „Nein Mike, du hast laut gedacht.“ Ich lächelte ihr zu und blickte die Straße entlang. Da ich schon einmal laut zu denken begonnen hatte, fuhr ich fort. „Ja aber so hat sie von einem Konto mit Paßwort abheben müssen. Das bedeutet, daß sie mit dem Besitzer etwas gemeinsam hat.“ „Oder sie hat sich in das Konto gehackt.“ „Das wäre doch erst recht auffällig gewesen. Außerdem schützt die Stellar Bank ihre Konten äußerst gut. Und im Nachhinein wissen wir, daß sie nicht über dieses Wissen verfügt.“ Einige Minuten trat Schweigen ein. „Wie hoch war die Summe denn?“ „Vier Millionen Kredits.“ „Das ist doch völlig sinnlos, so eine große Summe auf einmal einzuzahlen.“ Ich mußte Jenny recht geben. Diese Summe mußte die Aufmerksamkeit auf die einzahlende Person lenken. War das Ganze vielleicht geplant? Daten über den Zweck des Erlöses und den genauen Zielort lagen mir noch keine vor. „Position4 an Position0.“ „Kommen.“ „Kontakt beendet.“ „Verfolgen von Komet und Alien.“ „Verstanden. Ende.“ Abschnitt 03 Pünktlich um zwölf Uhr lagen die Recherchen und Auswertungen der letzten Nacht auf meinem Schreibtisch. Die Aufzeichnung des Gesprächs im Mephisto Theater schob ich bei Seite. Zuerst wollte ich mich den weniger spannenden Informationen widmen. Die Durchsuchung des Penthauses ergab keine neuen Erkenntnisse. Es wurde kein Tagebuch, noch wichtiger irgendwelche aufschlußreichen E-Mails gefunden. In einer Handtasche wurde ein Poketmemo entdeckt. Die Adressen mußte ich noch überprüfen lassen. Es waren auch einige Lokale und Restaurants dabei. Diese notierte ich mir extra. Weit interessanter waren die Auswertungen der Fahrzeuge. Es waren allesamt Mietwagen. Nachdem ich die Information über den Autovermieter aufgerufen hatte, mußte ich feststellen, daß es sich um ein renommiertes, in Megacity beheimatetes Unternehmen handelte, Raymond`s Mobilverleih. Trotzdem konnte eine Überprüfung der Fahrzeuglizenzen und die Dauer der Miete von Bedeutung sein. So tippte ich Bill´s Nummer ein und seine Sekretärin hob ab. „Akkon Interne Sicherheit, Büro McHederson. Guten Tag, was kann ich für sie tun?“ „Major Roose, kann ich bitte Leutnant McHederson sprechen?“ „Natürlich, ich verbinde.“ Bill´s Stimme war gewohnt laut und so regelte ich die Lautstärke herunter. „Leutnant McHederson.“ „Schönen Tag Bill.“ Bill´s Gesicht erhellte sich er mein Gesicht am Intercom sah. Seine buschigen Augenbrauen hoben sich ein wenig. „Was steht an Mike?“ „Raymond´s Mobilverleih, die Autos von letzter Nacht sind dort ausgeborgt worden. Könntest du bitte hinsichtlich der Dauer des Mietvertrages und des Namens des oder der Klienten Erkundigungen einziehen? Ich schicke dir die Unterlagen hinüber.“ „Kein Problem. Moment. Gut, Leitung offen.“ „Und da sind sie schon.“ Nachdem der Autoverleih erledigt war, konnte ich mich dem interessanten Teil zuwenden, die Aufzeichnung des Gesprächs. „Hi Nick.“ „Hi. Also?“ „Alles sicher hier?“ „Das ist kein Penthaus.“ „Arschloch.“ „Entschuldige. Schieß los.“ „Also, ich war in meiner Wohnung und hatte mich gerade niedergelegt. Ich muß erst kurz eingeschlafen sein, als er mich weckte.“ „Wer ist: er?“ „Der Typ.“ „War es sicher ein er?“ „Ja, für wie bescheuert hältst du mich eigentlich?“ Schweigen. „Beschreibe den Typ.“ „Das ist es ja. Er hatte nur ein Gesicht und eine Waffe.“ -Das Rücken eines Sessels, ein dumpfes Geräusch, wahrscheinlich zwei Hände auf einer Tischplatte.- „Hör´ jetzt zu Süße. Du weckst mich um diese Zeit, erzählst mir es sei wichtig und dann hatte der Typ nur ein Gesicht und eine Waffe?“ Ihre Stimme klang flach. „Ja. Der Rest war kaum zu sehen.“ „Moment, du sagst der Rest wäre kaum zu sehen? Also entweder hast du zuviel Drogen genommen oder er hatte professionelle Ausrüstung.“ „Ich habe keine Drogen genommen, Nick. Wirklich.“ „Na ja, wenn ich dir das glauben soll.“ -Wieder das Geräusch eines Sessels.- „Wirklich ich habe an diesem Abend nichts genommen.“ „Ich würde lieber hören, daß du etwas genommen hast. Denn wenn alles stimmt, was du da sagst, ist die Scheiße am dampfen.“ „Was redest du da? Behandle mich nicht wie ein kleines Kind!“ Ihre Stimme bekam einen leichten Ton von Zorn und Hysterie. „Verdammt nimm dich zusammen. Was ich gemeint habe ist, wenn du richtig gesehen hast, war das ein Tarnanzug. Egal, was hat er gesagt?“ „Er hat mich gefragt, wem ich den Erlös gegeben habe.“ -Ein Zittern in der Stimme.- „Und?“ „Was und? Er hat mir die Waffe an den Kopf gehalten! Ich hab´s ihm gesagt.“ -Stille.- „Und weiter?“ „Er wollte auch wissen wie hoch die Summe war.“ „Ich nehme an du hast ihm auch das gesagt.“ „Ja.“ „Nicht ja. Was hast du ihm gesagt?“ „4.000.000 Credits.“ -Geräusch von scharf eingezogener Luft.- „Na ja wenigstens hast du ihm nicht meinen Namen gesagt.“ Ich mußte lächeln. War ja auch nicht nötig ,Nick. McKinley´s Stimme fuhr fort: „Und was nun?“ „Weiß ich noch nicht. Es ist möglich, daß sie dich beschatten. Rühr dich im Moment nicht von der Stelle. Ich kontaktiere dich, wenn ich mehr weiß.“ Verdammt das war Alles? Das war das ganze Gespräch? Ich erhob mich von meinem Sessel und wandelte im Zimmer auf und ab. Die ganze Nacht vertrödelt für dieses Gespräch? Gut, McKinley mußte weiter beschattet werden. Und da fiel mir ein, wo ist der Bericht über diesen Nick? Abschnitt 04 „Tag‘ Major. Was kann ich für sie tun?“ „Geben sie mir Leutnant Erinoff.“ „Tut mir leid Major Roose, er ist im Moment nicht da.“ „Erklären sie mir nicht wo er im Moment ist, sondern stellen sie mich durch.“ „Er möchte nicht gestört werden.“ Meine Geduld war am Ende. Erst das leise Summen machte mich darauf aufmerksam, daß die Klingen der rechten Hand aus ihren Schächten geschnellt waren. Zurück! Das Summen war vorbei. Wissen sie wo ich gerade stehe?“ Schweigen. „Nein, Major.“ „Ich genieße den Blick aus dem fünfundachzigsten Stock auf die westliche Einfahrt. Die Menschen dort unten sind nur winzige Punkte. Die meisten von ihnen gehen in den Block.“ „Schöner Ausblick, Major.“ „ Sie werden in Kürze dort unten hinausgehen. Aber glauben sie nicht, daß sie den Aufzug benützen.“ Ein Klicken in der Leitung. „Leutnant Erinoff?“ „Guten Tag Leutnant. Major Roose. Ich hoffte einen Bericht vorzufinden.“ „Major, sie sollten sich das hier ansehen. Ich hatte bis jetzt nicht die Zeit einen zu verfassen.“ „Ich verstehe nicht Erinoff.“ „Seit den letzten acht Stunden waren hier vier Konferenzen. Es ist gerade wieder eine im Gange.“ „Und?“ „Ich würde sagen wir haben in ein Wespennest gestochen.“ „Geben sie die Koordinaten durch. Leitung ist offen. Ich komme vorbei. Ende.“ Plastik krachte und fiel zu Boden. Ich sah zu wie erstaunlich schnell die leichten Schnitte verheilten. Kein Tropfen Blut verließ die Handflächen. Technik war nicht Alles, aber zwei Drittel. Zwei VisionTech V6 Advanced Linsen fokusierten auf den Bildschirm. Die Koordinaten waren da. Das Team würde in zehn Minuten bereit stehen. Zehn Minuten später. 14 Uhr 15. Ein anthrazitfarbener Panzerwagen der Klasse IV Anaconda schießt aus der Tiefgarage. „Jenny, Dauer bis Ziel?“„Fünfzehn Minuten.“ „Position0 an Position2.“ „Kommen.“ „Ankunft 1430.“ „Verstanden. Ende.“ 14 Uhr 30. .„Position2 an Position0.“ „Kommen.“ „Sende Lagebericht.“ „Kanal offen. Ende.“ 14 Uhr 40. „Position1 an Position0.“ „Kommen.“ „Asteroid0 gesichert.“ „Verstanden. Ende.“ „Positon3 an Position0.“ „Kommen.“ „Asteroid1 gesichert.“ „Verstanden. Ende.“ „Position4 an Positiion0.“ Kommen.“ „Asteroid2 gesichert.“ Verstanden. Ende.“ Position5 an Position0.“ „Kommen.“ „Asteroid3 gesichert.“ „Verstanden. Ende.“ „Position6 an Position0.“ „Kommen.“ „Terraformingprocess eingeleitet.“ „Verstanden. Ende.“ „Position2 an Position0.“ „Kommen.“ „Komet unverändert.“ Verstanden. Ende.“ „Position0 an Asteroiden. Terra verformt.“ „Asteroid0 verstanden.“ „Asteroid1 verstanden.“ „Asteroid2 verstanden.“ „Asteroid3 verstanden.“ „Asteroiden, Umlaufbahn verlassen.“ 14 Uhr 45. Tür offen. Infrarot ein. Bewegung im Raum. Ziel erfaßt. Feind erkannt. Trefferchance 99,89%. Ziel eliminiert. Türe verschlossen. Türe offen. Ziel1 erfaßt. Ziel2 erfaßt. Ziel3 erfaßt. Feind1 erkannt. Bewegung 180° vertikal. Trefferchance 99.89%. Ziel1 eliminiert. Feind2 erkannt. Bewegung horizontal. 30°. Entfernt sich. Trefferchance 96.45%. Ziel eliminiert. Feind3 erkannt. Aggressiv. Rolle vorwärts. Deckung erreicht. Trefferchance 70.47%. Ziel getroffen. Bewegung horizontal . Nähert sich. Trefferchance 78.65%. Ziel eliminiert. 14 Uhr 46. Bewegungen negativ. Infrarot negativ. Raum frei. Treppe gefunden. Tür entdeckt. Treppe erklommen. Türe offen. Ziel1 erfaßt. Kommet positiv. Ziel2 erfaßt. Ziel3 erfaßt. Feind2 aggressiv. Feind3 aggressiv. Trefferchance Feind2 98,56%. Trefferchance Feind3 78.99%. Feind2 eliminiert. Feind3 getroffen. ACHTUNG! Treffer im Brustkorb. 68% Rüstung abgefangen; 29,45% Körperpanzerung abgefangen; 2,02% Schaden. Schaden wird bearbeitet. Trefferchance 80,35%. Feind3 eliminiert. 14 Uhr 49. Feind1 neutralisiert. Schaden in Brust 1,02%. Schaden in Reparatur. „Position0 an Asterioden. Komet gestoppt. Gebäude säubern.“ „Asteroid0 verstanden.“ „Asteroid1 verstanden.“ „Asteroid2 verstanden.“ „Asteroid3 verstanden.“ Bewegung positiv. Ziel4 erfaßt. 180°. Feind4 erkannt. Trefferchance 45,32%. Feind4 eliminiert. 14 Uhr 50. „Position0 an Position4.“ „Kommen.“ „Daten sichern und auswerten. Sicherheitssysteme überprüfen und umstellen. Ende.“ „Verstanden. Ende.“ „Asteroid0 an Position0“ „Kommen.“ „Sektor sauber.“ Schaden in Brust 0,02%. Schaden in Reparatur. „Asteroid1 an Position0“ „Kommen.“ „Sektor sauber.“ Schaden 0,00%. Reparatur beendet. „Asteroid2 an Position0“ „Kommen.“ „Sektor sauber.“ „Asteroid3 an Position0“ „Kommen.“ „Sektor sauber.“ 14 Uhr 57. „Position0 an Position2.“ „Kommen.“ „Statusbericht.“ „Positiv. Kein Schweif.“ „Verstanden. Ende.“ „Position0 an Asteroiden. Ausgangspunkte sichern. Ende.“ „Asteroid0 verstanden.“ „Asteroid1 verstanden.“ „Asteroid2 verstanden.“ „Asteroid3 verstanden.“ „Position0 an Position6.“ „Kommen.“ „Team anfordern. Künstler und Putzfrau mitbringen. Ende.“ „Verstanden. Ende.“ 14 Uhr 58. „Asteroid0 gesichert.“ „Asteroid1 gesichert.“ „Asteroid2 gesichert.“ „Asteroid3 gesichert.“ Es war genau 15 Uhr als ich das Visier aufklappte und der Adrenalinausstoß verringert wurde. Mußte ein APAC Geschoß gewesen sein, wenn es so sauber durch die Rüstung ging. Dieser Nick hatte also Söldner angeheuert. In den Schatten hatte er keinen großen Namen. Der wäre mir in den Unterlagen aufgefallen. Daraus kann man zwei Schlußfolgerungen ziehen, wobei die eine nicht viel Sinn ergibt. Entweder, der Auftraggeber kannte die Welt in den Schatten auf Terra nicht gut genug oder aber, es war beabsichtigt keinen namhaften Läufer zu engagieren. Sieh einer an! Nick wacht auf. Das Visier wieder geschlossen, richtete ich meine Aufmerksamkeit ihm zu. „Hallo Nick.“ „Wa . . Was machen sie denn hier?!“ Na los sage es mir schon. Wen fürchtest du denn so? „Das mit Elisabeth tut mir leid. Es ist meine Schuld. Ich habe schon jemanden rüber geschickt.“ Oho, du schlaues Bürschchen. Egal wer er ist. Den kriege ich auch noch. „Position6 an Position0.“ „Verstanden.“ „Team2 meldet Besuch bei Taube im Nest.“ „Negativ. Festnehmen. Notfalls eliminieren. Ist möglicherweise angeheuerter Killer.“ „Verstanden. Ende.“ „ . . . Name ist nicht gefallen.“ „Ist schon gut Nick. Ich bringe sie von hier weg und wir reden später darüber.“ Seine Augen starrten ungläubig in das trübe Visier. „Sie sind nicht der Ad . .“ Ich schwieg. Er blickte zu Boden und versuchte anscheinend zu überlegen. Plötzlich sprang er auf und warf sich auf mich. Etwas blitzte aus seinem Handgelenk heraus. Mitten in der Bewegung fing ich ihn auf, packte seinen Arm und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Der Schrei hallte von den Wänden wieder. „Nick, sie sind einfach komisch. Was glauben sie eigentlich wer vor ihnen steht? Dagobert Duck der sein Geld zurück haben will? Ich habe sechs ihrer Leute getötet. Sehen sie doch. Der eine hat den Kopf verloren. Der andere war ein bißchen besser. Für ihn habe ich zweimal geschossen. Ihm fehlt auch ein Teil der Hüfte.“ Schweigend starrte er in mein Visier. „Position4 an Position0.“ „Kommen.“ „Team3 ist da.“ „Schicken sie sie rauf. Ende.“ „Verstanden. Ende.“ Ab 16 Uhr war nichts mehr von dem Einsatz zu bemerken. Die Leichen wurden für Gesichtsstudien aufbewahrt. Der Maskenbildner war damit beschäftigt Gesichtsabdrücke zu nehmen, und das Reinigungsteam war marschbereit. Nick wurde mitgenommen. Die Befragungskammer war bereit. Seine Figur würde genauso durch einen Agenten besetzt werden, wie die seiner Leibwächter. „Jenny, mach‘ bitte den Umweg über McKinley. Ich möchte noch einen Lokalaugenschein machen.“ „Natürlich, Mike.“ „Position0 an Team1.“ „Verstanden.“ „Lagebericht.“ „Objekt eliminiert. Status aggressiv. Keine besonderen Vorkommnisse. Ende.“ „Verstanden. Ende.“ Den Lokalaugenschein hielt ich möglichst kurz. Mit dem Kommandanten wechselte ich ein paar kurze Sätze und verschwand. „In die Firma nehme ich an?“, ließ sich Jenny vernehmen. Dabei sahen mich ihre braunen Augen fragend an. Ein kurzes Aufblitzen an der rechten Schläfe verriet den Platz des Interface. Der Reisverschluß des antrazithfarbenen Overalls war bis zum Gürtel offen und gab so den Blick auf ihr grünes Unterleibchen frei. „Ja. Darf ich dich nachher auf eine Tasse Kaffee einladen?“ Ihr Augen glitzerten spitzbübisch. „Warum nicht Herr Major. Ihr Gehalt läßt dies sicher zu.“ „Natürlich ist so etwas in meinem Gehalt berücksichtigt Frau Vizeleutnant.“ Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter. Mein eigens konnte ich leider nicht beobachten aber ich dachte es wäre nicht zu übersehen. Ich konnte die etwa ein Meter siebzig große Riggerin sehr gut leiden. Sie war der hellste Punkt unter den vielen dunklen in meinem Team. Johanna war in diesem Bezug ganz anders. Die Figur war über jeden Zweifel erhaben, ja fast wie aus den Katalogen von Biotech, aber so schön sie war und so verläßlich sie war, sie hatte einen anderen Geschmack. Ihre Akte strich das eindeutig hervor. Der Rest des Teams bestand aus Männern. Alle samt Profis, die ihre Arbeit von Grund auf gelernt hatten. Dies zeigte auch die überdurchschnittlich gute Auftragsstatistik. Abschnitt 05 Zurück im Akkon Gebäude traf ich Jenny in der Eingangshalle. Sie trug Jeans, feste Schuhe, ein T-Shirt und eine hüftlange Jacke. „In der Kantine?“ „Ich dachte eigentlich an ein Lokal außerhalb des Plex,“ sagte ich und machte einen Schritt Richtung Aufzug. „Auch gut. Und womit fahren wir?“ „Ich würde vorschlagen mit meinem Motorrad.“ „Lenkst du es genauso wie du deine Aufträge erledigst?“ Ein Blick von der Seite zeigte mir ihr verschmitztes Grinsen. „Noch viel schlimmer.“ „Dann brauch‘ ich aber mehr als einen Kaffee um den Höllenritt zu überstehen.“ Die Aufzugtür glitt auf und wir standen in der Tiefgarage. „Hi, Mike. Wen schleppst du da wieder ab?“ Unschuldig sah ich mich am Parkdeck um. „Niemanden. Das hier ist eine Arbeitskollegin und wir sind zu einem Geschäftsessen verabredet. Wie geht’s so, Charlie?“ „Danke viel zu tun, wenig Geschäftsessen. Also, wir sehen uns.“ Die Aufzugstür glitt zu und Charlotte Bessier war verschwunden. „Wer war die?“ „Du meinst Charlie? Sie ist aus dem gleichen Proj . . . ekt. Ich meine, wir kennen uns von früher. Da haben wir einige Aufträge gemeinsam erledigt.“ „Ach so.“ „So da sind wir. Hier ist das gut Stück“, kommentierte ich etwas unbeholfen die Ankunft bei meinem Motorrad. „Tolles Gefährt.“ Sie drehte eine Runde um meine Akkon Warhammer III-S. „Komisch,“ vernahm ich Jenny‘s Stimme „ich kenne diesen Typ gar nicht.“ „Kein Wunder, Sie ist eine Sonderanfertigung.“ Mit Interesse verfolgte sie den Bioscan und das Hochfahren des Motors. „He! Der Sitz paßt sich an mich an.“ „Das macht er nur bei Leuten die er gern hat.“ Ihre Antwort war ein fester Knuff in die Seite. – Schaden negativ, flimmerte kurz im linken oberen Eck meines Gesichtsfeldes auf. – Ich grinste und dachte: Punkt für mich. „Fährst du immer ohne Helm?“ Tatsächlich, den hatte ich ganz vergessen. „Nein, natürlich nicht.“ Ich drehte mich um, griff hinter den Soziussitz und zog zwei dünne Scheiben hervor. Vollidiot, schallt ich mich, das wäre auch unauffälliger gegangen. Nachdem sich die Platten entfaltet hatten, reichte ich ihr einen Helm und setzte mir den anderen auf. „Was macht der Helm?“ „Er paßt sich deiner Kopfform und Größe an.“ „Spricht er auch mit mir.“ „Nein, das habe ich ihm verboten.“ „Schade.“ Ich aktivierte das integrierte Kopfset. Mit tiefer Stimme hob ich an: „Hallo Jenny, hier spricht dein Helm. Es freut mich dein wunderschönes Gesicht schützen zu dürfen.“ Ein Lachen drang durch die Kopfhörer an mein Ohr. Nach dem passieren der Kontrollen am Ausgang des Plex fuhren wir auf die Stadtautobahn auf. Das Café war halb besetzt. Die Inneneinrichtung etwas älter und der Kellner hatte leicht fettige zurückgekämmte Haare. Diese Kombination strahlte eine Gemütlichkeit aus, die ich in keinem anderen Lokal bis jetzt angetroffen hatte. Auch Jenny gefiel es hier. Wir hatten hier schon oft zusammengesessen um dem Alltag ein wenig zu entfliehen. Kein Videoclip, keine aufwendige Sicherheitstechnik und das einzige Chrom waren die Zapfhähne der Ausschank. Wir wählten einen Tisch im hinteren Teil des Lokales. Eine tief hängende Lampe mit Messingschirm illuminierte den Platz. In diesem Licht glänzten Jenny´s Haare goldrot. Die Schatten betonten dezent ihre Figur. Die Frage des Kellners nach unseren Getränkewünschen riß mich aus meinen Beobachtungen. „Zwei City Specials, bitte.“ Jenny war mir zuvor gekommen und grinste mich an. „Ich trinke keinen Alkohol, das weißt du doch.“ „Das hab‘ ich doch jetzt glatt vergessen Mike. Tut mir schrecklich leid.“ „Na ja, weil heute ist.“ Und damit mein Biosys etwas Außergewöhnliches zu tun hat. Der Cocktail schmeckte vorzüglich. Als wir das Lokal verließen, war es zeitig in der Früh und die meisten Gäste waren schon lange gegangen. „Also werde ich dich jetzt nach Hause bringen.“ „Muß nicht sein.“ „Du willst zu Fuß heimgehen?“ „Nein.“ Sie senkte leicht ihren Kopf. „Ich möchte deine Wohnung von innen sehen.“ Ich hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht mit dem. Nach so vielen Jahren hätte ich ihr das nicht zugetraut. „Wenn du dich in eine Junggesellenwohnung traust.“ „Schlimmer, als bei mir kann’s ja wohl nicht ausschauen.“ Ich mußte grinsen. „Stimmt.“ „He, du warst ja noch nie bei mir.“ „Ich bekenne mich schuldig.“ „Major, sie sind dazu verurteilt, morgen Abend die Wohnung von Jenny Almoth zu inspizieren.“ „Mit äußerster Genauigkeit, hoher Vorsitzender.“ Eine ruhe Stimme riß die Situation auseinander. „Flossen hoch und denk‘ nicht d’ran dich zu bewegen!“ Eine Manhunter 6 zielte auf mich. Drei weitere finstere Gestalten waren zwischen den geparkten Autos aufgetaucht, alle schwer bewaffnet. Ich saß bereits auf der Maschine, Jenny wollte gerade aufsitzen. Langsam stieg sie wieder ab und hob die Hände. „Du hast dir den Falschen ausgesucht.“ Meine Hände Flogen in Windeseile über den Softtouch – Schirm des Cockpits. Mit einer Warhammer III-S Kampfrüstung war nicht zu scherzen. In dem Moment, in dem sich das Biometallaminat verwandelt hatte, schlugen die ersten Kugeln ein. Ende der Vorstellung, dachte ich. Das Elektronen Gewähr ließ den Kopf des Großmauls zerplatzen. Rechst neben mir hatte jemand Position bezogen und verließ diese auch schon wieder. HV–AP Geschosse aus einem Militec Stg 666 überzeugten mit ihrer phänomenalen Durchschlagskraft. Im Umdrehen kniete ich ab und erledigte die anderen beiden mit zwei Hüftschüssen. Eine Tastenkombination und die Akkon Warhammer III-S war als Motorrad zurück auf der Straße. Wo war Jenny? Ich entdeckte sie am Boden liegend, ihre Waffe in der Hand. „Alles in Ordnung?“ fragte ich. „Ja bei mir schon, aber bei dir bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher.“ Ein rascher Bioscan zeigte mir keine Verletzungen. Ein paar Prellungen waren bereits am Heilen. „Was meinst du?“ Noch war mein Adrenalinausstoß ungleich Null. „Was glaubst du eigentlich wo du bist?“ Sie hatte ihre Waffe in den Holster zurückgeschoben und war aufgestanden. „Du bist auf keiner Operation! Du bist nicht im Trainingskamp und ich bin keine Pappfigur, die sich wieder aufstellt, wenn sie getroffen wird.“ Was wollte sie von mir? „Ausbildungsstandartsituation mit vierfachem Feinkontakt in unmittelbarer Umgebung; Paragraph 863, Litera d, Absatz neun; Gefechtsausbildung fortgeschritten.“ Kommentierte ich die Situation. „Außerdem sollten wir verschwinden. Die Sicherheit ist in Kürze da.“ Die Maschine lief noch, die Schadensmeldung war minimal. Jennys Stimme kam über den Kopfhörer. „Was soll der Unsinn mit der Ausbildungsstandartsituation? Ich wäre fast draufgegangen!“ „Ich wollte damit nur sagen, daß ich auf deine Ausbildung gezählt habe. Vor allem, nachdem du so brav von der Maschine wieder herunter geklettert bist.“ Das Ausstoßen von Luft war zu hören. „Es tut mir leid Jenny.“ „Ist das alles?“ „.Es tut mir schrecklich leid.“ „Es sind keine Anrufe für sie getätigt worden. Status normal. Keine Sicherheitsverletzungen. Willkommen zu Hause Mr. Roose.“ „Danke Johann.“ Ich dachte Johann wäre ein perfekter Name für den Hauscomputer. In einem altem Roman war der Name Johann für den Buttler eines noblen Herrnhauses verwendet worden. Mir gefiel der Name und die Assoziation ließ mich noch immer schmunzeln. „Mach es dir bequem, Jenny. Was willst du trinken?“ „Hm, einen Orangensaft.“ „Mit Eis?“ „Ja, bitte.“ Category:Tales from the Hard Side